User talk:Numbuhthreefan/Second Archive
Admin I decided no for now. If we get busier, I might need a third administrator. And to be quite honest, we keep getting busier and busier each day, so...just keep editing, okay? Sorry. fairly 05:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) 1,000 Edits! EEEEEEEEE! YES! YES! YES! I finally reached my 1,000 edit mark! Eeeeeeeeee!--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ Stop it! Stop changing the personality section for Numbuh 3! She is a airhead, many said that many times in the show!!! I note that she is medical specialist at the TOP OF HER PAGE! Also, stop taking out the quote on everyone's page! Fairly already discussed it with me and she said it would be cool to have quote on top of every operatives' page!--'NinjaSheik' 01:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick thing This is just a quick gif thing I made of my favorite character.--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ I'm going have to delete that. It does not serve a purpose here on the wiki and it cannot be added to any of these articles.--'NinjaSheik' 02:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok.--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ Sorry.--'NinjaSheik' 02:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I thought it would be cool.--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ Blog Please read the blog I post, follow the directions and report to my talkpage.--'NinjaSheik' 02:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Signature Testing --N3♥ : P Hi! Do you what what color is Nebraska? Gogoriki1 03:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Sector Hello, Numbuh 3,139, this is fairly (or Numbuh 212), and I'm here to report that you've been assigned to Sectors P and O. Please see Numbuh 14 NS for details on rules and instructions for your sectors. Thanks for your help! fairly 04:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Make sure you read the Community Portal and the Manual of Style. Numbuh 3,139, it is time you put your editng to use instead of editing on your talkpage. As a member of Sector P and O, you must follow your duties. Seeing how much you love Numbuh 3, you can start filling in her "Doesn't Appear In" bow in her profile and then please start with Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5. Here is something to help you. Go to the first season and start from there and all the way to season 6. The triva or note sections should state if a character appears in it or not. Remember, they episodes Numbuh 3 and the others didn't appear must be in order.--'NinjaSheik' 02:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Work Are you going to start helping around here soon? You used to be so active, what happened? EDIT: Lay off the description, okay? You're not very good at it and you need to be professional about it.--'NinjaSheik' 21:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) TDI/TDA I have seen those shows and some of them are funny and some are like what?! but did you know they are going to have another season of it called(at i think its called) Total Drama World TourNumbuh26 20:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you show pionters on the Total Drama Wiki Numbuh26 22:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you show me pointers on the Total drama Wiki? I see you aroundNumbuh26 22:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The sig changing Can you tell me how to do that (the sig changing) 'cause my sig is kinda of bland and it is starting to annoyNumbuh26 22:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Numbuh3Numbuh26 20:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Zap here. Don't forget I also make frequent occasionally edits here at KND Code Module as well. Zap Spit it out! 00:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Why are you telling that to Numbuh3?--'NinjaSheik' 00:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Archiving and font color change on user page Can you tell me how to do those things cause I want to personalize my user stuff and I don`t know how to do it :( it is like the sig thing so if you can please help me with that it`d be greatNumbuh26FEELING OF 19:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Never mind about the archiving supreme leader fairly showed me how to do it but can you show/tell me how to personize the font color on my user pageNumbuh26Talk Time 22:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) fairly showed me how to do both so Im goodNumbuh26Talk Time 19:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Numbuh3. I think someone vandalized your userpage a bit. Zap Spit it out! 19:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding the caterogy in Numbuh 9 page. Me and ResonX worked really hard on it. Zap Spit it out! 12:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) =I found a pic of Numbuh 3= Hey Numbuh3,I found a pic of Numbuh 3 eating ice cream.Do you like it?Here it is: --Numbuh 374 Extending your page Hi! How are you? How do you extend your page to hold whatever you like? Like pictures and like, to tell more about yourself.-Numbuh 361 You mean to add pictures? to do that you edit youre user page then go to add a picture for a small size like Numbuh 3's userpage click Thumbnail iff you want it bigger click Fullsize Then click the layout right or left you can add width and captions iff you want. Pcgames101 00:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Pcgames101 Admin I'm sorry, but I've stopped hunting for other administrators for now. fairly 16:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) HELP! can u help me? i've been trying 2 create an account 4 like 3 weeks and it just says somethin stupid like, "we r sorry, we r unable 2 resgister u at this time" help! PLEASE! Testing ~numbuh3 Talk ♥ Good Job holy crap good job with editing elections :) Heya! <3 Hi im new here and im currently editing the CM here and well just check out my blog post! Thankies! Numbuh12000 20:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 20:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) U CHANGED UR AVATAR AGAIN! sry 4 the yelling. Numbuh12000 02:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) $Numbuh12000$ Numbuh12000 02:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thats ok. I was testing differnt avatars. :P~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 02:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) OK. And why did you stick your tongue out at me? Numbuh12000 02:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) $Numbuh12000$ Numbuh12000 02:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't trying to.~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 04:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Sry. Anyway, can we be friends on here? Numbuh12000 07:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) $Numbuh12000$ Numbuh12000 07:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Okey! Eeeeeeeee!~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 17:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) lol thanx. Numbuh12000 17:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) $Numbuh12000$ Numbuh12000 17:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) do u/you luv/love rainbow monkeys? Numbuh12000 17:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC)<3 $Numbuh12000$ <3 Numbuh12000 17:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) cool. I luv/love them too. Rainbow monkeys, Rainbow monkeys Oh so very round and super chunky. Bringing love wherever they go. Everyone's made of a big rainbow. Oh red and orange, and pink and blue. Rainbow monkeys, Rainbow monkeys. We love you! Coolio! :)~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 17:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) You got that from operation recruit didn't u. Numbuh12000 17:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC)<3 $Numbuh12000$ <3 Numbuh12000 17:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Kind of, and I also kind of got that from some users on the Total Drama Wiki. :P~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 18:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ok Numbuh12000 20:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC)<3 $Numbuh12000$ <3 Numbuh12000 20:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna be in a sector! EEEEEEEE! Numbuh12000 00:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 00:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) PS: It's sector g. Cool! =]~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 03:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) YES! I'M IN SECTOR G! EEEEEEEEE! Numbuh12000 07:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 07:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanx. Numbuh12000 20:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 20:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait for you to reach your 2,000 edit mark, cause you're almost there! Numbuh12000 22:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 22:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I do watch TD, but no thanks. I'm too busy on this wiki. Numbuh12000 00:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 00:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey N3! *gives you a blue Rainbow monkey* sry forgot to sign Numbuh12000 16:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 16:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) no prob. Numbuh12000 18:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 18:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) 200 EDITS! YES! Numbuh12000 18:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 18:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna be leaving the CM for a while N3 so I guess this is goodbye for now. Numbuh12000 22:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 22:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm just leaving the CM for a while. Numbuh12000 23:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 23:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) N3, I'm back! It's me Numbuh12000! I know that my username says BubblesxBoomer4ever, but that's cause I work on the powerpuff girls wiki. Anyway don't tell anyone OK? Thanx! BubblesxBoomer4ever 18:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 18:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hi^^ Sorry to bug im just feeling social^^ you dont even have to respond to this XD Just wanted to say you're an AWESOME user! I wish you were admin :) anyways lol ROCK ON!!! p.s.- your TDI page is WICKED FIERCE! :D ❤.iCat. 01:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) re: TDI IRC No thanks, unfortunately i'll be busy with school and junk and wouldnt have the time :( lol but thanks a BUNCH for the offer^^ ❤.iCat. 02:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC)